


Morning, June and Night

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam’s probably gonna be a prick, Blake’s a stubborn ass in this au, Cop AU, Detective AU, F/F, Rivals that are actually partners to lovers, Yang’s frustrated and just as stubborn, why do I torture myself with slowburns?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Yang should have know that the moment she ticketed Blake Belladonna that it wouldn’t be the last time she saw her.Now she’s stuck with a partner that hates her and wants her off the force.What’s a girl to do?
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a prologue before the month truly starts.

“Listen, Two Wheeler, I really don’t have ti-“

“Sorry, hon, you’re gonna have to make time.”

Yang grinned as the woman, dressed in a button down with rolled up sleeves, glared up at her while Yang merely quirked a brow above her aviator glasses. She was pretty, with bright amber eyes and two cat ears that poked out of her black ponytail. Had Yang been a rookie, she may have let her off with a warning.

“Okay. You don’t understand… I’m kind of in a rush and I’m not having some beat cop on her tricycle sto-“

“Alright, save your breath and let me see your license and registration papers.”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“Nope. My name’s not Kidding Me. It’s Officer Xiao Long, actually.” Yang smirked, rather enjoying the way the woman’s jaw clenched and her amber eyes narrowed. “Papers. Now.”

“Somebody’s gonna have your head. I hope you know that.” The woman hissed, her ears pinning to her head as she began to aggressively open her glove box and scavenge through it.

“Uh huh. Keep talking, honey. You’re still getting a ticket.”

“Fuck!”

Yang removed her glasses to look at the license and run her checks; Blake Belladonna. Belladonna, she knew, meant beautiful woman. How fitting.

“Alright, there’s your license and papers and here’s your ticket. You drive safe now, hon. And welcome to Patch!”

Yang stepped back and snorted when the woman drove away, very obviously pissed off.

Hopefully, Yang wouldn’t have to deal with her again.

* * *

“Detective Xiao Long? Welcome to VPD. We’re glad that you agreed to join our branch.”

Yang grinned at the much, much shorter woman in front of her. She wore a stiff skirt suit and appeared to have a stick up her back. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, the left of which had a scar running over it. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and not a strand seemed out of place.

“Thanks for having me, Commissioner Schnee. I’ve heard great things about the VPD and I look forward to contributing.” Yang said charmingly, her smile faltering when Weiss narrowed her eyes at her and directed her to sit in front of her desk.

“Well… I’ve heard things about you as well, Detective Xiao Long. You’re one of Patch’s finest young officers. You took down one of the most notorious crime clubs known in your town. You’re a capable and dedicated officer.” Weiss suddenly smiled, all sharp and full of warning. Yang decided that it was more than a little unnerving. “But you’re reckless and hotheaded. You jump into situations without thinking and more often than not, have ended up in hospital for your cases. How you got this promotion, I’ll never know.”

“Hey-“

“But you have potential. A lot of potential.” Weiss’s smile became almost prideful. “Which is why I’m partnering you up with one of my best detectives. She led the case against the terrorist group known as the White Fang, cracked one of their informants when no one else could and played a pivotal role in disbanding them and bringing in their most dangerous members. All except one. Adam Taurus. You’ll be helping her track him down and bring him in.”

“Sounds fun.” Yang smirked as she adjusted her tie. God. She hated having to wear suits. She couldn’t wait to get out of it. “Who is this mysterious woman?”

“That would be me.”

Yang jumped and turned around… and narrowed her eyes at familiar amber eyes that gleamed with amusement at her. A white button down with rolled up sleeves covered the woman’s upper body, a pair of shoulder holsters holding two pistols firmly under her arms. Her long hair was in a loose ponytail, short curls framing her face, and as she leaned smugly against the doorframe, she smirked slyly at Yang.

“Xiao Long, right? Didn’t you give me a ticket once in Patch?”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you weren’t speeding!”

“I was on my way to a crime scene!”

“Why didn’t you say so?!”

“Because some arrogant bike cop wouldn’t get off her high fucking horse and let me talk.” The woman growled low in her throat as she pushed off of the door frame as Yang stood and glared at her, eyes sharp and dangerous. “Nothing to say to that, hmm? What’s wrong Officer Xiao Long?” She chuckled softly as she stepped forward and glared up into Yang’s face, leaving very little room between them as she spoke challengingly. “Is somebody still a little wet behind the ears?”

“Detective.” Yang corrected slowly, narrowing her eyes as she pointed at her. “I have to work with you?”

“Evidently.” The woman snorted, her cat ears twitching in irritation. “Just remember; this is  _ my _ case. I’ve been working on it for  _ months _ . If you mess this up for me…” she grabbed Yang’s tie and pulled her close, lips curling into a silent snarl. “I will have your head. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

The two glared at each other for several moments until another voice spoke up, an exasperated tone in her voice.

“Detective Belladonna… could you  _ please _ stop threatening each new partner that I give you?” Weiss sounded beyond pained. “Honestly, Blake. You’re incredibly lucky that I need you.”

“What can I say?” Blake said calmly as she readjusted Yang’s tie, refusing to let go of eye contact as Yang stared at her, expression purposely neutral. “I’m a difficult woman to get on with.” Blake patted Yang’s shoulder and sat down in one of the chairs across from Weiss, folding a leg neatly as Yang plopped into her own seat, draping an arm across the back of it and trying to act unaffected by the woman sitting next to her.

As Weiss spoke and told them how it was going to be, Yang couldn’t help but glance over at Blake, now sitting stoically beside her. She already didn’t like her… but she couldn’t help but wonder…

Who, exactly, was she?

And why was the Adam Taurus case so important to her?


	2. Prediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Blake Belladonna doesn’t need a partner and that’s that on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Prediction

* * *

_ “As a new detective in my precinct, you’ll be under a month long probationary period. Detective Belladonna is who you'll be answering to. Listen to her. She made detective for a reason, Xiao Long. If she tells you to jump, you say how high. Do I make myself clear?” _

_ “Oh, come on!” _

_ “ _ **_Do I make myself clear?”_ **

_ “Yes, ma’am.” _

Blake led her new partner to her office with a displeased scowl on her face, irritation coming off of her in waves. She  _ didn’t  _ need a partner. She hadn’t needed one in years. Not since she was a rookie on the force. She didn’t need somebody to watch her back. Especially not some small town bike cop.

‘No matter.’ She thought to herself with a slow smirk, as she rolled her shoulder back. ‘It’s not like she’ll be my partner for long.’ When they made it to her office she sat down at her desk and sat at it, raising a hand to stop Yang when she went to sit across from.

“You know, Detective… I think this case is starting to wear down on me. I could  _ really  _ use a coffee.” Blake drawled, examining her nails nonchalantly, her cat ears flicking towards Yang. “I don’t suppose that you’d be a dear and get me one would you?”

“Get it yourself.”

“Hm. That didn’t sound much like “how high,” now, did it?”

There was a long pause as Yang’s eyes slowly narrowed at her and she exhaled slowly through her nose before forcing a grin onto her face, looking more like she was snarling at Blake than smiling.

“Sure. What’s your poison, Detective Belladonna?” She said through gritted teeth. Her shoulders were stiff, her back tense, as she met Blake’s gaze. 

“Just a simple black coffee, Detective.” Blake said smoothly, leaning her elbow on her desk and cradling her jaw in her hand as she gave Yang a sickly sweet smile. “No cream. No sugar. Thank you. And get yourself something too. You’re going to need it, rookie.”

Blake chuckled as Yang turned on her heel and stormed out of the door, clearly pissed off. If Blake had her way, Yang would, at the very least, be requesting for a change in partner. At best, she’d request being moved to another precinct. It was just a matter of how much bullshit Detective Yang Xiao Long could handle.

Blake sighed to herself and leaned back in her seat and rubbed her face. She didn’t  _ need  _ a partner. She was just fine on her own. It was better that way, after all.

For everyone involved.

* * *

“Here you go. One black coffee, no cream and no sugar.”

“Oh, I don’t drink coffee.”

“What?!”

Blake blinked blankly at the outrage clear on Yang’s face, the blonde woman’s jaw tight as she glared at Blake.

“But that’s what you wanted!”

“Oh. Did I say coffee?” Blake smirked, a slow challenge creeping into her face as she leaned on her desk. “I’m so sorry. I mean tea. English breakfast, to be exact. Must have been a slip of the tongue.”

“...do you want me to go get you a tea?” Yang asked dryly, her voice stiff as she stood tensely in front of Blake’s desk.

“Oh, would you be a dear?” Blake cooed, placing a hand over her heart and jutting out her bottom lip. “You’re an angel.”

“I’m sure.”

Blake watched smugly as Yang sighed and left to go fetch her tea. If Blake were to make a prediction, that woman wouldn’t last a month with her. No one ever did. All she had to do was keep finding their buttons and pushing them until they couldn’t tolerate her and asked to be moved. Not a single partner that Weiss has given stuck. Blake hadn’t had one in years.

At least… not since…

Blake huffed, shaking her mind free from the past with a growl and turned her attention back to her case files. She couldn’t afford to get caught up thinking about the past. She didn’t need a partner and that was that. 

Nobody had ever outlasted her. 

Nobody could stand her enough to be her partner and that was how she liked it.

And Detective Xiao Long would be no different.


End file.
